


Not By Your Hands

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Powers, Aliens, Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Boyfriend, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Michael uses his powers to protect Alex from suffering anymore abuse by the hands of his homophobic father.





	Not By Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1:30am, this is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. My brain just got away from me.

Alex gave Michael one final, breathy kiss as Michael rolled off his sweat-slicked body to lie down next to him on the bed. They both lay there trying to catch their breath after their early morning orgasms.

“Goddamn Alex, you really know how to wake a man up.” Michael mumbled, turning his head into Alex’s neck and placing a kiss behind his ear. It sent shivers all down Alex’s spine. The two had finally reconciled, communicating with actual apologies and words, after their fight at the drive-in and had not stopped touching each other ever since. They were practically inseparable, just like the old days.

Max and Isobel now knew about them and obviously were immediately on-board. Alex had yet to tell Maria and Liz who had put the skip back into his step, but he knew the time would come soon enough. He didn’t want to hide anymore, but he was also in no rush to give up his privacy with Michael either. They were happy, together, and very much in love. Alex sighed, blissfully.

“And you know how to work up a man’s appetite,” Alex moaned, burrowing deeper into the duvet in contradiction of his previous statement, “But I don’t want to leave you or this bed at all today.” He reached his arms over Michael’s bare chest and kissed his way up to his nipple, licking and sucking it into a hard nub. As if on cue, Michael’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Looks like I’m not the only one who worked up an appetite.” Alex laughed as he leaned up to place a kiss on the corner of Michael’s mouth before reaching over the edge of the bed for his prosthetic. Alex slipped the sleeve onto the end of his knee and attached the metal leg, before picking up his boxers and sliding them on too. He stood, grabbing his crutch on the way up, and headed towards the door of his bedroom. “How do bacon and eggs sound?” He asked, smirking as he watched Michael groan at the thought.

“Sounds like fucking bliss.” Michael replied, dreamily eyeing up his man in all his semi-naked glory.

“Alright then, one bacon and eggs coming up, cowboy.” Alex took one last glance at Michael and his barely covered naked body and opened the door. What Alex found on the other side of it, however, shook him to his core. Sergeant Jesse Manes stood at height staring them both down, a well-known heat in his gaze.

“I thought I told you to stop embarrassing yourself with the likes of him.” Sergeant Manes sneered, the fire in his eyes, and the popping vein in his head relaying the anger and disgust he felt at catching his son in bed with the man. Alex moved to push past his father, fully intent on ignoring his existence for the time being, when Jesse grabbed him roughly by the arm; probably leaving a bruise underneath the tight grip of his fingers. “Don’t you ignore me, boy!” He made to push Alex up against the door frame, but Alex rebuffed him by shoving hard at his father’s chest so that his back hit the other side of the door frame.

“I’m not a boy anymore father and I’m not going to let you push me around. I’ll be with whoever the fuck I want to be with whether I gain your approval or not.” Alex snapped back, his anger getting the better of him as he watched the dreaded mist descend over his father’s features.

Sergeant Manes was rendered motionless for a split second before he turned his look of disgust towards the unnaturally quiet Michael. Michael looked him up and down once, and then laughed in his face. “You’re pathetic.” He choked out through his amusement, watching the scene unfold.

The Sergeant took one step towards the bed and spat in Michael’s direction. Alex snapped into action, using his crutch to pin his father up against the door once more. “You are a vile excuse of a human being and I don’t ever want to see your face around here ever again. Do I make myself clear?” Alex pushed his crutch further into his father’s wind pipe to prove his sincerity.

The Sergeant grabbed the crutch in both hands and leaned into it, coming eye to eye with his son. “You are no son of mine.” He hissed, before he slammed his forehead hard into Alex’s and threw one solid punch that landed squarely on Alex’s jaw. Alex dropped the crutch and stumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Michael, having played silent witness up until this point, jumped up and charged at the Sergeant, instinctively throwing him through the open doorway into the living room with his telekinetic powers. The rage he felt for the Sergeant overtaking any rational thoughts he may have had. All he wanted was to get that monster as far away from Alex as he possibly could; to watch him suffer for everything he’d put Alex through over the years. “Don’t you _ever_ lay a hand on him again you piece of shit, d’you here me?” Michael seethed with aggravated fury and without thinking about the consequences, lifted the Sergeant off his feet with his powers and started choking the life out of him. He continued his assault until the Sergeant’s face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

Alex watched the scene unfold in front of him, dazed and utterly confused. He saw the way his father was flung back even though Michael had not physically lay a hand on him and he watched on in awe as his father’s feet left the ground as he clung to his throat, lack of air preventing him from making a sound. Michael stood in front of him with his scarred hand reached out, twisting his wrist in a slow clockwise motion, as if he was the one controlling the air flow coming in and out of his father’s throat. He couldn’t watch anymore. He stumbled to his feet and limped towards Michael.

“Michael, stop! You’re going to kill him!” Alex yelled.

“He deserves to die.” Michael bellowed back.

“Yes, he does…” Alex replied, no regret in his voice. But he saw the intent on Michael’s face. He knew he needed to stop him from doing something reckless. He softly placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder, “But not like this,” he started smoothing his hand down Michael’s arm and when he reached his hand linked their fingers together, “Not by your hands. He’s not worth it.” Alex finished.

Michael took in Alex’s words. _Not by your hands._ The thought sobered him up quickly. He dropped his hand, releasing the Sergeant, who crashed to the floor clutching his neck and gasping for air.

Alex reached for Michael and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you.” He whispered. Michael clung to him, shaking silently trying to calm his rampant heartbeat. Alex reluctantly pulled away, turning Michael’s face up to look at him.

“Now, we need to tie him up until we can figure out what to do with him,” Alec turned to look at his father, who was still very much a pile of messy limbs and deep breaths, before turning back to Michael, “And then you and me are going to talk about what the fuck just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come found me on tumblr for a chat: laurenkmyers


End file.
